


Five

by alilaro



Series: Volturi Prompts And Drabbles [8]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aro is a power freak, Aro sometimes has a penis but sometimes he has a vagina I don't really know or care at this point, Begging, Dildos, Drunken Shenanigans, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Foreplay, Homosexuality, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Panty Kink, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Queer Themes, Sex Toys, Shit im still kind of drunk now lmao, So many tags, Trans Male Character, Vocal Kink, alcohol mention, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of brief encounters between Aro and Caius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together last night at literally like 4am (can you tell how rushed it is lmao), but I hope you can enjoy this sinful garbage regardless. :-)

* * *

  _01_.

“Fuck,” Caius hisses through his teeth, “Aro, that’s...”

His body is tense underneath the older vampires, with his knees pushed back, bare ankles wrapped around Aro’s hips. A gasp builds in his throat as he struggles to accommodate the intrusion pushing inside him.

But Aro’s palms are warm to the touch against his thighs, his gaze—though shrouded in a dark red, is calm and loving as he looks down at him, and damned it he doesn’t trust him more than life itself. His lips curve into a smile as he speaks, “Are you alright, mia fratello?”

Caius nods. His breath heavy with desperation, his body trembling as he whispers, “More...” And by the time Aro has buried himself fully within him, Caius is already reduced to nothing more than soft mewls and choked gasps. His head rolled back, hand coiled in his white hair and back arched as his whole body curves upwards into Aro’s embrace.

Their hips move tentatively at first, testing the waters, and oh gods he feels so full as Aro’s length fills him up again and again.

He can’t remember the last time he felt like this, so devoid of control. He’s done this before, many times in his long life. Caius desperately fights to remind himself of that. That he’s not some pubescent boy being touched for the first time, but it all feels so alien. He’s never been taken like this; never experienced such patience and gentleness as he is now. The feeling of that, combined with the complete lack of dominance, proves to be too much and Caius finds himself utterly overwhelmed.

“You’re so sensitive.” Aro laughs, and Caius shudders as his voice tickles his ear. “I love seeing you like this.”

His body is on fire—an inferno erupts and blazes inside of him.  He’s completely drunk off the pleasure and he absolutely cannot get enough.

 

* * *

  _02_.

The obscene phallic-shaped object had become glaringly apparent as it sits atop the bedspread in between the both of them.

The whole item consisted of two ornate sleek-black pieces merged together. The one closest to Caius is not unlike his own; if not perhaps slimmer and longer. But the other is distinctly different, having a scattering of grooves and bumps covering its entirety upon a curved end.

With a morbid curiosity Caius absorbs in the sight of Aro as he takes the toy into his hold, and with a tortuously slow pace allows his delicate fingertips to slick up the dark silicone with a generous coating of sweetly smelling lubricants to his utmost satisfaction. Which is about the very last of Caius’s comprehensive thought as he watches Aro as if in a daze, as he begins sliding the unit into himself to the very hilt between his thighs, with only a handful of moans spared in the process.

Already Caius can feel the insistent nudging of fingers at his opening, and he has to use every ounce of his wavering control not to lose himself right then and there as Aro’s silk-woven voice commands, “Turn over and spread your legs for me.”

 

* * *

_03._

A hand tangles in the black mass of his own hair. His voice has risen almost impressively higher with each new gasp or moan, and the heels of his leathered boots stab into the backs of Caius’s thighs—which he’s sure will leave a curious array of reds and purples later.

A quartet of jumbled encouragements and broken syllables pass Aro’s lips with reckless abandon. “Oh my—y-yes, just like that, yes. _Oh!_ ”

Caius knows there would be no point in trying to preserve any sense of privacy or quiet when with Aro. He had been quick to learn that fact very early in their relationship that whilst the vampire leader appeared poised and proper in the company of others, behind closed doors he held no such regards.

As it turned out Aro was very, _very_ vocal.

“ _Don’t stop!_ _Plea- mmph—_ let me come, please, _please, gods!_ I’m so _close_ …” Aro whimpers and pleads, completely lost and damned to the sensation of Caius’s fingers between his legs. His back arches off the flat of the bed in desperation. “ _So close_ … I… _Caius—ah! Fuck, please—”_

It’s the last thing he can make out before his eyes slam shut and he’s lunging forward—mouth agape in a cry of his name before coming utterly undone in Caius’s hand.

 

* * *

_04._

Caius had wanted a distraction, so Aro provided him one.

Back bared against the sheets, garter-clad legs spread apart and fingers that teased beneath a sparing of black lace that barely covered anything at all. That was the sight Caius found himself greeted with upon entering his chambers.

“What are you doing?” He chokes, voice broken as he scrambles to wrench the door shut behind him.

“I recall you proposed a distraction?” Aro smirks, watching his pale-haired brother as he stands rigidly at the other side of the room, back pressed against the back of the door. His words are swiftly followed by a lewd, desperate sounding moan as the movements of his wrist pick up in tempo. “This is it.”

His other hand has already preoccupied itself with other matters, twisting and plucking at his hardened nipples—rolling them in between his fingers, the whole while never losing sight of Caius, dangerous reds meeting while Aro whines crudely, and it doesn’t take long for the sight to stir a reaction in Caius as Aro notes with wicked delight how tight his trousers suddenly look.

Aro offers his assistance to him naturally, and with a mind-numbingly desperate madness, Caius is all but completely helpless to accept.

 

* * *

_05._

The alley reeks of garbage and filth, but neither of the brothers’ could care less as they stumble back through the darkness, past the yellow wash of city lights and hidden away from any prying eyes, until their bodies are pressed together against the grimy concrete wall.

Caius’s lips are soft and plump against Aro’s, just like he remembers them. The kiss is clumsy and harsh, teeth gnashing together and noses bumping into each other. Caius’s face is grasped between Aro’s hands, his hold gentle yet firm, his tongue flicking out past his lips

His hands clutch the dark fabric of Caius’s shirt, fingers pulling at the collar, exposing his neckline and letting his lips roam, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin.

“How long has it been, brother?” Aro hums, hips rolling upwards, grinding against the front of Caius’s body. His hands are grasped around Caius’s belt, clumsily fumbling with the leather strap until he considers tearing it in half. His movements are sloppy, his mind lost to the raw drunken need caused by the rich wine long ago. He sighs, “I missed this.”

 “I’m not letting you give me a fucking handjob in an alleyway, Aro,” It comes out a slur, and by the time he finishes his sentence his words are coming out in shallow pants, his trousers now finally fully undone, giving Aro full access to shove his hands down the front, cupping his length with greedy fingers.

“Don’t think. Not now.” Aro murmurs between Caius’s gasps. “Just feel me.”

“Feel my breath against your neck. My fingers in your hair.” His lips curl against his fresh-kissed skin. _“My hand around your cock.”_

Caius huffs. “Do you ever _shut_ _up?”_ Breaking off the moment entirely, only to regret it as Aro tugs him rather roughly in his hand, earning a staggering groan to tear from his throat. Aro’s eyes are alight with nothing but unfathomable lust.

“Look at me, Caius.” Aro commands, “I want to watch you come. You always look so beautiful when you come for me.” And like that Caius’s whole world comes to a shattering halt. There’s nothing but the static that numbs his fingers and toes, and the pure bliss that spins his head as he gasps out a string of ecstatic profanities against ivory skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas.


End file.
